Rendido ante ti
by Nezuzu.H
Summary: ¿Estás seguro que te gusta Sakura? -Me gustas. -No, mientes. Me rindo ante ti. Finalizado. Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuNaru(Sasu)

******Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Rendido ante ti**

Era extraño verlos juntos, era extraño que se trataran bien, era extraño que se sonrieran, que se rían de las bromas del otro, incluso que se prestaran algo, normal mente esas cosas no pasaban muy a menudo. No, en caso de Naruto y Sasuke. Siempre guardaban distancia, siempre serios, desafiando y esperando que cada uno bajara la defensa, era algo muy común en ellos este tipo de situaciones.

En los últimos días estaban cambiando algunas cosas, su rivalidad estaba quedando a un lado, sin embargo aún no podían evitar esas pequeñas disputas. Sus miradas eran diferentes, aunque no muchos lo notaba, casi nadie.

En clase, a veces Sasuke miraba hacia atrás disimulando un poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Y por supuesto miraba a Naruto, que solo bostezaba una y otra vez, solo una cosa se le venía a la mente en ese instante: "tonto" pensaba; sin embargo lo hacia sonreír al verlo tan aburrido, tan poco concentrado, tan él, no pensaba nada en especial, solo examinaba que hacia hasta cuando el rubio se daba cuenta que alguien lo observababa, volvía esa mirada desafiante.

Naruto por su parte sacaba la lengua y Sasuke, pues solo volteaba frunciendo el seño.

-Tch, Teme...- Murmuraba con un pequeño puchero, que poco a poco se borraba transformandose así en una cálida sonrisa.

Una de las tantas peleas era provocada por Sakura, inconciente de ello; solo hacia provocar ira entre los dos.

-¡Sasuke! ...- Desde lo lejos corria Sakura hasta donde estaba el azabache sentado mirando la nada.- Traje esto para ti...- Extendió el almuerzo hecho por ella misma, lo dejó en la mesa y con una sonrisa esperaba verlo comer, por otro lado él ni se inmutó a decir nada.

-Hm! ¡No deberías rechazar así a Sakura-chan! -Reclamó el rubio enojado al ver la escena...y celoso, sí celoso por Sakura.

- ¡Naruto! -Frunció el seño Sakura, como si el rubio hubiera arruinado un plan para conquistar al Uchiha.

-Entonces cómelo tú. Yo no lo quiero. -Volteó la mirada indiferente, el azabache.

-¿He? Eres un...-Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, estaba apunto de pegarle sino fuera por Sakura quien lo detuvo.

-¡Naruto, deja a Sasuke! -Gritó molesta. De inmediato el rubio bajo la guardia aún sin soltarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a pegarme? do-be.-Sonrió victorioso al ver el rostro de Naruto, que emitía por su parte impotencia al no poder golpearlo.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces con MÍ Sasuke? -Gritó Ino, desde lo lejos.

-¡¿Tú Sasuke? -Entró Karin a la discusión sin importar que el Uchiha estaba presente.

-Tch...-Sasuke hizo que lo sóltara, para salir del aula. Séguido por Naruto, que aún esperaba desquitar su ira, déjando a las tres chicas gritar y pelear.

El Uchiha por otro lado, sentía que necesitaba descanzar de ellas, estaba cansado que siempre era lo mismo, nínguna era de su interés. Nínguna llamaba su atención, nadie lo quería como era, nadie ni siquiera se esforzaba por conocerlo en verdad...

-¿Sasuke? ¡¿Donde vas?

Suspiró, de verdad que era molesto, pero era él único que en verdad podía confiar, era el único que de verdad sentía que tenía algún tipo de conexión.

-¿Donde vamos 'ttebayo?

A pesar que peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo, Naruto es su amigo después de todo.

-Deja de seguirme...-Siguió caminando, estaba subiendo escaleras; al parecer irían al último piso.

Al notar que el Uchiha entraría a la azotea y que la campana iba a sonar Naruto no vió el mejor momento para molestarlo aún más.

-¡ El grandioso Sasuke Uchicha se saltará las clases, ttebayo!

-¡ Cállate dobe! ¡Tú has venido conmigo! -Abrió la puerta, entrando ya a la azotea.

Corría viento.

Estaban solos.

Sasuke podía sentir el aire golpear su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, era paz, amaba la paz, odiaba esos griteríos de sus compañeras, odiaba la idiotez de sus compañeros, odiaba de cierta forma esa escuela, pero amaba esta paz que sentía ahora. Sin ningún ruido.

-¿Por qué hemos venido acá Sasuke? -Naruto se sentó en una banca, podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde ahí, era hermoso, de cierta forma amaba también esa paz.

-Tú haz venido, por que has querido, dobe.-Respondió sentandose a su lado, a observar también el paisaje.

-Hm...-Hizo puchero.-¿Por qué haz venido acá?

-¿Por qué eres tan preguntón?

-Tch, baka.

-...-Sonrió mirando el cielo, estaba bien, se sentía bien. Naruto solo lo miraba fijamente, Sasuke era totalmente diferente a él, muy diferente, le agradaba mucho, le gustaba estar con él. Era...Sasuke. Es Sasuke después de todo. No es perfecto como sus "fans" creen tiene debilidades, el cariño lo hace débil. Naruto lo hace débil.

El rubio no podía quitar la vista, su rostro blanco casi como nieve, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos oscuros profundos, tan profundos como lo es él, cada rasgo era pefecto. Perfecto.

-¿Qué? -Volteó a verlo.

-¡Nada! -Volteó avergonzado con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.-Hm...!

El azabache sonrió.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno deseaba saber lo que el otro pensaba. El silencio se estaba haciendo tan prolongado que se había vuelto incomodo.

-Vine por que no las aguanto.

-¿He?

-No aguanto como gritan, detesto que hagan eso.

-¡Deberías estar contento ttebayo! esas cosas solo te pasan a ti.

-Entonces, no quiero que me pasen.

-¡Yo quisiera que Sakura-chan me hiciera el almuerzo!

-Sakura ¿He? ¿Por qué ella?

-¡Me gusta Sakura-chan! ¡Es tan bonita! -Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo especial. El azabache volteó a verlo, se sentía extraño al verlo así. Pero no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué te gusta ella?-Preguntó sin rodeos, frunciendo el seño. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Es chillona, llorona, irritante, era nada interesante. Y sí, sus sentimientos pueden más.

-Pues...-Volteó a verlo.- No sé.

-¿No sabes?

Naruto parpadeó, nunca se había puesto a pensar aquello.

-Entonces, te gusta ella por que es solo "bonita".

-...-Naruto no dijo nada. Ahora solo en su cabeza pasaba una pregunta. ¿De verdad me gusta Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué?- ¿A ti quien te gusta teme?

-Nadie en especial...-Respondió seco, se estaba engañando, pero al conversar mejor con él hizo darse cuenta que tal vez estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora él tenía celos de Sakura, no lo diría por que es extraño. Le gusta Naruto y eso lo supo desde que comenzó a sentirse bien a su lado.

Todo este tiempo estuvo en negación, vaya que sí, pero ahora todo había cambiado para él.

-Dobe.

-¿Hm?

- ¿Estás seguro que te gusta Sakura?

-...¿Por qué me pregunta eso ttebayo? claro que me gusta Sakura-chan -Sonrió y suspiró desanimado. Sentía que se estaba engañando.

-Mírame a los ojos.- Sasuke entraba en la desesperación.

Naruto volteó a verlo. No podía. No podía sostener la mirada, se sentía intimidado, por primera vez, desde que llegó a la escuela.

-¡Mírame, dobe!

Alzó la vista.

-Dilo.

-¡No diré nada, teme! -Se quejó, aún sin apartar la vista, se estaba esforzando mucho, hasta que sintió como la sangre subia poco a poco a su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta Sakura? -Agarró su muñeca, por si intentaba huir.

En ese mismo instante el rubio sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no podía controlar su cuerpo, un sentimiento extraño se hacia presente.

-¡Déjame Sasuke! -Se safó con brusquedad del agarre del azabache.- Me voy, ya es tarde -Se retiró agachando la cabeza, para que no nótara su rubor.

No sabía lo que pasaba, es Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ellos se odian, nada más, además no puede ser "algo más" del enemigo, no claro que no, y..le gusta Sakura ¿No? aunque ella no lo hacia sentirse tan extraño, como cuando esta con el Uchiha. No, no, no, no, no. Simplemente era inaceptable. ¿Él y Sasuke? Jamás, además era chicos, CHICOS, aunque hay chicos que están juntos y son felices o al menos eso parece cuando ve parejas homosexuales caminando por la calle.

¿Y si me gusta Sasuke? ¡NO! BAKA. Se golpeó la frente contra la pared.

Entró al salón a buscar sus cosas, ya no había nadie, vaya que la hora se pasaba rápido al lado del Uchicha. Naruto aún seguía nervioso ¿Qué debería hacer? él no se sentía esa clase de persona o al menos eso quería pensar.

Sasuke entró por sus cosas también.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido. Como saliste corriendo...- Murmuró burlón.

-...

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Me voy...

-Espera -Lo agarró de la muñeca y nuevamente un mar de sentimientos se le venían encima. -Quiero...

No terminó de decir la frase ya que desde lo lejos se escuchaba las voces de Sakura, Ino y Hinata que estaban a punto de llegar al aula, por que una de ellas (Sakura) olvido su libreta de notas ahí.

-Ven.-Jaló al rubio hasta a un pequeño armario donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Cállate, no quiero que me vean ellas.

Cierto, Sasuke DETESTABA que pelearán por ser su novia. Era raro, después de todo, la mayoría desearía que muchas chicas pelearan por su amor.

-¿A qué han venido, ttebayo?

-No lo sé, usurantonkachi.

El rubio volteó el rostro un poco.

Mierda, pensó. Estaba en un armario con Sasuke Uchiha, no puede moverse un poco por que roza su cuerpo con él, la posición era completamente extraña. Estaba ruborizado, pero no se notaba para su suerte, estaba oscuro adentro.

La puerta tenía unos dos pequeños agujeros largos y horizontales donde podían vizualizar lo que hacían las chicas. Sasuke por su parte esperaba que ellas se fueran, Naruto deseaba su muerte en ese instante, se movió un poco para quedar frente a frente al Uchiha y es que era raro tenerlo detrás casi empujandolo con su cuerpo.

-No te muevas.-Frunció el seño incomodo.

-Estoy incomodo, hm - Bufó cansado de la situación.- No debí seguirte...-Susurró tratando de ver su rostro.

-¿Qué dices? -Arqueó una ceja, tratando observarlo mejor, pero solo era visible esos ojos azules y brillantes.-Naruto...-Murmuró con voz ronca.

-¡Lo encontré! -Gritó Sakura levantando la libreta.

-¿Escucharon algo? -Dijo Ino mirando a todos lados.

-N-no será un fan-fantasma. -Tembló Hinata esperando que no fuera así.

-¡Ah! las cosas de Sasuke y Naruto aún siguen acá. -Señalo desde lo lejos Ino.

-Mierda.-Susurró Sasuke.

-¡Todo es tú culpa, Sasuke! -Murmuró alterado el rubio.

-¡Callate, es tú culpa por no responderme!

-Responderte ¿qué? no pienso responderte nada, baka.

-¡¿Te gusta Sakura o no? -Se acercó más a él ya con rabia, solo era una simple pregunta para el rubio. ¿Por qué no podía responder? además ya lo había dicho antes, el azabache solo quería quitarse esa duda que carcomía su cerebro.

Naruto tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y si esperamos? -Dijo Sakura, "esperarlos" en realidad quería salir junto con el Uchiha de la escuela, aunque Ino molestara luego, pero cada segundo para ella valía oro.

-E-estoy de acuerdo.-Por otro lado Hinata quería al lado de Naruto, siempre. Y esta era una manera indirecta de estar con él.

-¡Bien! -Aceptó Ino desafiando a Sakura con la mirada.

-Déjame en paz, bastardo.

El Uchiha sonrió.

Repentinamente Hinata se había acercado al armario para abrirlo, pues al parecer los dos hacían tanto ruido que ya se habían puestro al descubierto, para su mala suerte, estaban recostados contra la puerta así que cuando se abrió calleron uno encima del otro.

-¡¿Sasuke? -gritó sorprendida Sakura.

-¡¿Naruto? -Seguida por Ino al ver la escena nada gratificante para las tres.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nota:** Pensé hacer one-shot al comienzo, pero mientras más pasaba escribiendo pensé en solo dos capítulos o tres. No más. Así que espero que sea de su agrado. Hace mucho que no escribo y se siente extraño publicar después de dos años un fanfic SasuNaru. __Así que si escribí alguna idiotez, mil disculpas. _

_Pd: Sería asombroso que me dejaran sus comentarios sobre la historia, necesito comentarios constructivos. :( (Por cierto responderé los reviews un día antes de la publicación del sig. capítulo)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Rendido ante ti. **

Ninguno dijo nada ese día, cayerón frente a ellas y ninguna preguntó que hacían ahí. Aunque iba ser muy obvio que entre ellas mismas se cuestionaran o hablaran algunas cosas que se supone que estaban haciendo Sasuke y Naruto. Lo más curioso era ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto? justo ellos dos, Sakura e Ino pensarón cada una por separado el por que; así que las dos llegaron a una conclusión esa noche, conclusión un poco probable: _Son novios en secreto._

Ese día los 5 caminaron juntos un rato y nadie habló nada de lo suceedido.

Con respecto a la relación amical de Sasuke y Naruto, después de ese incidente cambió completamente todo.

Ya no hablaban mucho, solo cuando era necesario, solo para disimular que no pasaba nada entre ellos, no peleaban, no estaban ni jugaban en el mismo o diferente grupo de futbol, mientras no jugaran o chocaran era mejor para ellos, no se veían a los ojos, no entraban al baño de hombres al mismo tiempo, no comían en la misma mesa de la cafetería. Podía caerse el borrador de Naruto o Sasuke cerca de uno ya que ninguno movía ni un dedo por recogerlo.

Una semana, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...parecía que no se conocían y eso solo estaba preocupando a todos.

-Na-Naruto-kun...-Se dirigó Hinata hasta donde estaba Naruto, ella estaba en realidad preocupada por él más que cualquier otra persona, había cambiado, estaba más serio, más distraído, parecía que su mente estaba en otro mundo.-¿S-Sigues peleado con Sasuke-kun?

Naruto levantó la vista asombrado sin poder decir nada.

-Todos he-hemos notado eso.-Sonrió avergonzada por que sabía que no le incumbía aquello, sin embargo no podía estar bien si Naruto no lo estaba, si Naruto amara a Sasuke no importaría por que ella ama tanto a Naruto que podía ser feliz con eso. Naruto ha enseñado mucho a Hinata y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo con sus dudas.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Esta todo bien Hinata-chan.

-Sabes que pu-puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea.-Colocó un pequeño papel en su pupitre doblado en dos.-Solo dime cuando quieres hablar.

Hinata se fue y Naruto solo guardó el papel en un bolsillo.

En ese momento pensó en hablar con Sasuke, sería lo mejor, tenía que dejar en claro que solo eran amigos, nada más. No podían ser nada más que eso por que son hombres y ¡Diablos! a él no le gustan los hombres por más sexy que sean, a él le gustaban las chicas, le gustaba Sakura. Le gustaba, NO. Le gusta Sakura.

Mientras tanto Sasuke reflexionaba cerca de los corredores. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tan díficil era? ¿Acaso estaba mal que le gustase un hombre?. Frunció el seño. Vaya, muy complicado...sabía lo que sentía por el dobe, pero ¿decirselo? además con lo de esa vez él solo dejó en claro que no le gustaba esa clases de cosas ¿Y si lo deja en paz? ¿Si renuncia hacer algo más que su compañero y amigo?

-Sasuke...-Miró nostálgica Sakura al azabache que de inmediato volteó, despertándose de sus pensamientos. Al lado de ella estaba Ino que lo miraba de la misma forma. ¿Era desprecio? ¿Mirada de horror? ¿Esa mirada era por que es bisexual o gay? Ni siquiera él sabía que le pasaba.

-¿Huh? -Arqueó una ceja esperando a que digan algo ellas.

-Sasuke.-Sonrió Sakura.-Sabemos lo que pasa...

Ino se sonrojó.

-Te ayudaremos.-Dijo sonriendo también.

-¿He? -Por otra parte Sasuke estaba confundido.

-Tú no te preocupes¡Te vamos a Ayudar! -Dijo Ino agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke, Sakura hizo lo mismo, para llevarlo a un lugar donde podían hablar en privado.

Ellas querían a Sasuke de verdad, después de todo.

-Bien Naruto, solo tienes que hablar con Sasuke y aclarar todo el mal entendido.-Se palmeó las mejillas un poco Nervioso buscando al Uchiha, ya habían acabado las clases y como es costumbre algunos iban a sus clubs otros a la biblioteca, algunos preferían irse a comer con sus amigos, pero Sasuke, Sasuke, prefería quedarse solo, sentado, disfrutando de la paz, donde siempre, en la banca de la azotea.

Siempre solo.

Naruto caminó hasta donde estaba el azabache y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Huh? -Sonrió viendolo de reojo.- Pensé que no querías hablarme ni verme.

-Hm...-Agachó la mirada. Tocar el tema iba ser más díficil de lo que pensó.

-...¿Qué quieres dobe?

-¡No me digas dobe! ¡Baka!-Hizo puño del enojo, odiaba que lo llámaran así.

-¿Y?-Respondió calmado el Uchiha.-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno, tú sabes que...hace un tiempo.-Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo puño con las dos manos.- Ehm..¿Solo podemos ser amigos?

El viento sopló fuerte y Sasuke rió.

-¿Acaso creíste que yo quería algo más contigo?

-¿He? -Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No sabía que sentir, de nuevo ese mar de sentimientos lo acorralaba contra una pared, golpeándolo ahora y diciendo que estaba idiota, que se ilusionó con Sasuke, que en realidad le gustaba. Sus sentimientos gritaban y golpeabán al rubio, querían ser liberados de la jaula en que él los había metido.

-Claro que no, dobe. ¿Crees que podría soportarlo?

-¡Lo mismo digo, Teme!

Silencio.

-Entonces somos amigos.-Levantó la mirada el Uchiha sonriendo.-¿Un helado? solo para celebrar.

Naruto levantó la vista para verlo. Él seguía igual de perfecto.

-¡Claro ttebayo! -Sonrió contento.

Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa. Iluminaba su mundo del Uchiha.

Sakura e Ino estaban dispuestas a ayudar a Sasuke con algunos consejos, uno que otros trucos que ellas sabía y habían visto en algunos dojinshis yaoi, exacto, yaoi. Sin embargo Sasuke rechazó la oferta en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si en realidad sentía otro tipo de afecto hacia Naruto ¿Cómo podría aceptar tal propuesta?

-¿Qué sabor dobe?

-¡Te dije que no me dijerás dobe, teme!

-Quiere el de mango.-Le dijo al vendedor.

Sasuke quería a Naruto. De eso no había duda.

-Nunca pedí el de mango ttebayo.

-Te gustará.

Naruto no dijo más y probó el helado, no estaba mal; pensó.

-Parece que va a llover más tarde.-Dijo apreciando algunas nubes grises desde lejos.

-¡Eso no impedirá que me coma este helado ttebayo!

Sasuke sonrió.

Definitivamente era notable esa química que se tenían, al menos el podía notar esa química, Naruto siempre estaba distraído. Tal vez el debía dejar también en claro esos sentimientos.

-Naruto.

Él ya dijo que quiere ser su amigo, pero Sasuke no dijo aún lo que él quiere que sea Naruto; para él.

-D-Dime Sasuke.-Respondió nervioso sin saber por que, terminando de comer el helado que le había comprando el mismo Uchiha.

-Tú has dicho que quieres ser mi amigo ¿verdad?

-Claro que si ttebayo ¿Por qué algún problema con eso, Uchiha? -Preguntó desafiante, estaba jugando, no pensaba que Sasuke tuviera problema con eso después de todo.

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustas.

-...

-Seré tú "amigo", pero quiero que sepas que me gustas Naruto.

-Mientes.-Murmuró con nervios y miedo.

-No miento es la verdad.-Trató de agarrar su mano del rubio que de inmediato, él lo alejó.

-Déjame.-Caminó lo más lejos que podía del Uchiha, el azabache por su parte solo se quedo parado ahí al menos lo intentó, además era lo mejor, pensó. ¿Pero que estaba pensando al decirle eso? ¿No habían quedado en que solo iban hacer amigos? ¿No acababa de decirle que no le interesaba como "eso"? Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, se sentía agitado, su corazón quería escapar de su cuerpo, estaba sonrojado, temblaba, quería llorar, quería reír, estaba más que confundido, estaba...

Comenzó a llover.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho y ahí estaba. La nota de Hinata, era su dirección de casa. De inmediato el rubio comenzó a buscar, hasta encontrarla.

Tocó la puerta. Hinata salió.

-Naruto-kun.-Sonrió emocionada por su visita, por otro lado el rubio estaba empapado y con la mirada baja.-¿Q-qué te paso? Pasa por favor.

Naruto entró y Hinata solo le dió una toalla para que se sequé el cabello.

Los dos sentarón en el sillón esperando que el rubio diga lo que tenga que decir. Hinata sabía lo que pasaba, todos lo sabía, todo el aula, incluso algunos profesores lo sabían, era un rumor que corría día a día desde que los dos cayerón frente a las tres chicas.

-¿Mejor?-Le acarició un poco el hombro.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, por el papel, al comienzo no sabía para que me iba a servir.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun.

-No sé que pasa.

-¿Es Sasuke?

Naruto asintió.

-Te gusta estar con Sasuke-kun, siempre que los veo juntos parecen muy felices a pesar que pelean mucho.

-...

-Tú eres fuerte Naruto-kun, no dejes que nada ni nadie te lastime, eso me has enseñado tú. No importa si nadie cree, confia o no les agradas, mientras tú seas feliz con lo que en realidad te gusta. Yo conseguí pocos, pero buenos amigos así. Y tú Naruto-kun, tú también tienes de esos amigos. Una de ellas soy yo.

-H-Hinata-chan...-Estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado hablar así a Hinata, nunca. Bajó la mirada.-Pero está mal...

-¿Qué está mal?-Preguntó incrédula.

Hizo puño con las dos manos que estaban sobre sus piernas.

-Que...dos chicos se enamoren.-Murmuró.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Colocó su mano derecha sobre las manos de Naruto.

-Esta bien, si no hace daño a nadie.

El rubio alzó la vista. Ella tenía razón, si le gusta o está enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué importa? no hace daño a nadie ese sentimiento que se tienen, solo le hace daño a él, pero por que quiere, por que no quería aceptar esa realidad. Entonces:

_Me gusta Sasuke._

_Me gusta Sasuke..._

_¡Me gusta Sasuke!_

-Me gusta Sasuke, Hinata-chan.-Dijo emocionado y sonriendo.

-¡Lo sé! -Rió.

-¿He? ¿Lo sabes?

-Todos...

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Pero ahora tienes que decirle!

-¡Cierto ttebayo! ¡Le mandaré un mensaje para encontrarnos y le diré todo lo que siento al baka!-Apresurado comenzó a escribir el mensaje en el celular, Hinata solo observaba entusiasmada el momento, estaba imaginando ese instante en que Sasuke y Naruto declaraban su amor.

-¡Me voy Hinata-chan!-Se levantó animado y confiado del sillón.

-¡C-cuidate Naruto-kun y se feliz!-Hizo un ademán dispidiendose.

Sasuke seguía en el mismo lugar, recostado sobre un árbol esperando que la lluvia terminasé, pero cuando recibió ese mensaje, corrió inmediatamente lejos de ahí para encontrarse con Naruto. No sabía que le iba a decir, pero sabía que era algo bueno, sabía que al verlo la lluvia pararía, en su corazón sentía que todo iba a cambiar ese momento.

Se quedó esperando en la esquina empapado, ya era de noche, pero no importaba si tenía un refríado, mientras pueda verlo. Naruto estaba al otro lado de la calle, lo único que los dividía era la pista, él con alegría saludo a su compañero cruzandola. Sasuke sonrió y saludo también un poco sorprendido preguntandose el por que de esa actitud.

Naruto no dejaba de saludar hasta que fue golpeado con brusquedad por un auto fuera de control.

Sasuke abrió enorme los ojos al ver esto.

El cuerpo del rubio salió practicamente volando un metro lejos, todos quedaron en shock incluso Sasuke que vió el incidente.

Una chica gritó al ver la sangre.

Sasuke corrió hasta él, todo se había paralizado, todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban alrededor del cuerpo y otros solo llamaban a la ambulacia para salvarlo.

Sasuke llegó nervioso, asustado, no sabía que hacer; iba a perder a la persona que más a querido en su vida, a la única que ha querido y amado en toda su puta vida.

Se arrodilló frente a él.

-Dobe...-Acarició su rostro golpeado y manchado con sangre.-Tienes que ser fuerte.

Naruto no respondió.

-Te odio ¿Sabes? -Sonrió, esperando aún que despierte.-Me mentiste, decías que eras fuerte, que nada te podía matar. Me mentiste.-Abrazó el cuerpo de su amigo, sus ojos brotaban lágrima trás otra, apretaba los dientes sin poder creer aquel accidente aún.

-Dobe, no mueras por favor. No, por favor. ¡Te lo ruego! -Agachó la mirada llorando y golpeando el suelo.

-Por favor, dime algo. Insultame, no me importará...golpeame, di que me odias, di que serás mi amigo para siempre ¿Eso quieres no? entonces seremos amigos, pero tienes que despertar primero ¿Si? -Acarició nuevamente su rostro levantando su flequillo.-Te amo.-Sonrió aún llorando, sentía que clavaban cuchillos a su corazón, él sangraba por dentro, él quería morir junto a él.-No me dejes.

-S-Sasuke...-Susurró con dolor el rubio.

-Naruto.-Le sonrió un poco más tranquilo, por a verlo escuchado.-Dime que no te irás...-Rozó su mejilla con la del rubio, con ternura.

-Me...Me g-gustas Sasuke.-Siguió susurrando.-Pensé que estaba mal quererte, p-pero al final caí rendido ante ti.-Sonrió con esfuerzo.

-Entonces no te vayas de mí lado.-Le murmuró preocupado, desesperado, triste, acongojado, al verlo así.-Dilo...di que no me dejarás dobe.

-Pérdoname, Teme.-Cerró despació los ojos aún sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

Sasuke abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, la lluvia había parado, pero sus lágrimas aún no cezaban, aún el azabache podía sentir su tibia piel que poco a poco se hacía fría y pálida en sus propias manos.

-Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Solo esperame.-Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

La ambulancia llegó tarde, Sasuke estaba destrozado, solo quedaba vivir un poco más, esperaría que el día en que él y Naruto se encuentren sea pronto para ser felices como debierón ser.

"Espérame..."

Y desde ese momento, todo cambió en su vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota: **No me resistí, nunca he escrito algo así, seguro me quieren matar, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan reviews? ¿para esta pobre escritora? sin nada que hacer lol

*Gracias a todos los que pusieron a favoritos y alertar el fanfic. Me emociona. -llora-

-thekimy17: Espero que te guste el final(?) gracias por tu review ;u;

-Eri: Arigato gosaimasu, y yo espero que te guste el final.

-Guest: Naruto aceptó sus sentimientos. ¡Gracias !


End file.
